The embodiments described herein relate generally to medical devices and more particularly, to apparatus, kits, and methods for insertion and manipulation of a multi-occlusion catheter system to, for example, deliver a therapeutic material to an artery, organ and/or other bodily tissue.
In some instances, systemic treatments are used to treat disease within a patient. The effectiveness of some such systemic treatments can vary due at least in part to the treatment (e.g., a biologic agent and/or drug formulation) not reaching target tissue. For example, in the treatment of some diseases, such as cancer, it may be desirable to deliver biological cells or other treatment therapies to a cancerous organ (such as, for example, the pancreas) where efficient and safe engraftment can be achieved.
In some cases, it may be desirable to deliver a drug or other treatment therapy to a segment of an artery where there is a side branch which may act as an escape route for localized treatment agents (e.g., chemotherapy). In such situations, the area of interest to be treated can be occluded with an occlusion catheter to isolate the area of interest; however, because of the side branch full occlusion of the area of interest may be impeded.
Thus, a need exists for improved apparatus, kits, and methods for delivering a treatment such as a biologic agent and/or drug formulation to a target tissue with minimal dosing to the surrounding organ(s). There is also a need for a catheter device or system that can be used to occlude an artery or vessel to be treated, occlude any side branch vessel, and to introduce a treatment agent (e.g., chemotherapy, cell therapy, etc.) using the same catheter device/system.